


Little Snippets

by mikkimouse4271



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, I've really got a thing for fantasy, Magic, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse4271/pseuds/mikkimouse4271
Summary: A series of snippets and ideas that pass through my head from time to time. Each chapter will be a different concept/storyline.





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An 18-year-old protagonist has just finished his/her last day of high school. On the way home, he/she encounters an unexpected sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 697
> 
> Warnings: strong language
> 
> Tags: modern-day new york city, texting, wendy's, portals, protagonist is being chased

I stand on the platform, leaning against a metal column. From the far left of the station, the low rumble of an approaching train turns into a scream as it screeches to a stop. From the corner of my eye, I see a couple cover their ears with their hands, a map hanging from between one of the women’s fingers. The corners of my lips curve up into a knowing smile. Tourists.

The train doors open. I step inside and scan for a seat by the corner. Luckily, there’s an empty one by the window.

“Excuse me,” I say to the man sitting in the outer seat. 

Earbuds in my ears, I close my eyes and tune out the world. Mom always scolded me for lacking awareness of my surroundings. Deep down, I know she’s right, but I’m always too tired to be attentive. As if trying to make up for it, I wrap my arms around my bag and hold it tighter.

The darkness of the tunnels disappears as the train enters the bridge. I open my eyes and look out at the water in between Brooklyn and Manhattan. I never really pay attention to it, considering that I pass it every day on my way to school. An odd feeling fills my chest and I know why it’s there. It’s my last day in New York before leaving for college. I’m not going to be passing this river for a long time. The train leaves the bridge and the darkness returns.

Thirteen minutes later, I get off the train and leave the station, walking the path that’s been ingrained into my subconsciousness. While I wait for the crosswalk light to change, my phone buzzes. Mark’s name shows up on the screen.

_Come over._

I open the text, about to reply, but another comes through.

_Bring Wendy’s._

I snort as I type. _Fuck no, I’m too lazy to go all the way over there_

Despite my answer, I turn left after crossing the street, toward the direction of Wendy’s. The sky morphs into a dark orange, the sun beginning to set behind an apartment building. I hear something that sounded like a zap coming from my right and turn my head.

A girl slams into me and we fall hard onto the sidewalk. She gets up quickly, looking over her shoulder. A large hole hangs in the air, electric currents running around it. I scramble to my feet, unsure of what I’m seeing. Then, a woman drops from the hole. Her grip on the sword in her right hand tightens as she takes in her surroundings.

“What the fuck,” I spit out, my gaze flicking back and forth between the girl, the hole, and the woman.

The girl thrusts her hands at the woman repeatedly. Nothing happens. More people fall through the hole, each person carrying a weapon. My heart races, but my feet are frozen, glued to the ground. The girl stares at her hands and repeats the motion.

The woman looks our way and sneers. “Get her!” she yells.

The group charges forward. The girl gives up on whatever she was doing and grabs my hand. The man closest to me swings his sword over his head and I instinctively raise my hand. In a split second, a wall of ice forms, freezing the sword in its place.

I gape at the ice and the girl gapes at me, her mouth hanging open. For a second, it seems as if she can’t decide between confusion and anger, but then, she pulls me along and we run.

The shouts of our pursuers fade away, but the girl doesn’t stop moving. My legs burn and my chest constricts, but the adrenaline keeps me going. We sprint for another twenty blocks, turning left and right, before the girl finally halts at another alleyway. She throws me against the wall and grabs me by my shirt collar.

Pain blossoms at the back of my head. “Wha—”

“Give them back,” the girl demands. Her eyes are hard with fury, all the confusion gone.

“Give _what_ back?!!” I yell, rubbing at my head.

“My powers. Give me my powers back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. For Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kingdom of Lestershire, Sophie thrived. As the general of the royal army and faithful bodyguard of the beautiful Princess Elena, she lived a happy twelve years. Then, in one fell swoop, everything was ripped away from her, forcing her to run. Eight years later, she returns to the castle, her heart crying for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,361
> 
> Warning: blood, death
> 
> Tags: historical kingdom, castles, royal family, revenge, nightmares, healing powers
> 
> This was definitely inspired by John Wick.

Sophie opened her eyes and gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. A scream verged at the top of her throat and she swallowed it, her eyes brimming with tears. The spot to the right of her heart ached, though nothing was there. No mark, no scar. Nothing. Elena had made sure of that.

 _Elena_.

The pit of Sophie’s stomach dropped. Suddenly, the double layer of blankets became too heavy, as if something—no, _someone_ —was laying on top of her. The heat spread underneath the covers and Sophie stiffened, feeling the ghost of warm blood dripping onto her chest. With a forceful push of her arm, she ripped the cover away and knocked over a vase on the nearby table. It shattered on the ground.

The wooden door swung open and Sam rushed over to the bed. “Hey.” He took Sophie’s hand and held it tight. “Hey. What happened?”

“I—I had that—” The words stuck in Sophie’s throat. She hadn’t had that dream in months.

“Elena?” Sam asked softly.

Sophie nodded. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, blurring her vision. Her eyes burned. On the wall, her wanted poster slowly came into focus. She stared at the painting of Elena on the left, then at herself on the right. Bold, black letters captioned at the bottom.

 

**_DEAD OR ALIVE_ **

**_FORMER GENERAL OF THE ROYAL ARMY WANTED_ **

**_F_** **_OR THE MURDER OF PRINCESS ELENA_ **

**_$1,400,000 REWARD_**

 

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Sam said. “You don’t have to go.”

Sophie’s gaze dropped to the floor, letting go of Sam’s hand. The pain and guilt morphed into anger and hate. She turned around and slipped a hand under the pillow, pulling out a smooth black dagger; the dagger she had given Elena for her twelfth birthday; the dagger she had pulled out of Elena’s cold, dead body. Sophie hadn’t even been conscious for her final moments.

 

_“Almost there, Sophie, we’re almost there,” Elena reassured with a shaky voice. “Hang in there.”_

_Sophie blinked hazily, fatigue weighing her down. She glanced down at the arrow that stuck out from her chest. Pain seared through her body with every step she took and she could barely concentrate, but she pushed her legs forward, one by one. She couldn’t let anything happen to Elena._

_The angry cries of the army grew closer. Sophie bit down on her lip, desperate to stay conscious. Elena slowed to a stop and lowered her down against a tree. She watched Elena push away the dirt on the ground between two trees. It was tempting to rest, give in to exhaustion, but she refused to turn her eyes away._

_Elena lifted a camouflaged trap door. With her help, Sophie slowly walked her way over and together, they descended the steps. Elena pulled the door shut over her head._

_Sophie groaned as Elena lowered her to the ground. “E-Elena.”_

_“Shh.” Elena cradled Sophie in her arms. “Everything’s going to be alright. I’m going to pull the arrow out and heal you.”_

_“No,” Sophie protested. “No, y-you can’t. It’s too late for me. I’ve lost too much blood. You’ll die if you—”_

_“Shut up!” Tears welled in Elena’s eyes. “You’ve protected me for all these years. Let me save you for once.”_

_Sophie chuckled weakly, wincing at the slight movement it caused. She closed her eyes, unable to face Elena. “Look at me now. Some bodyguard I am. I can’t keep you safe anymore. I can barely move.”_

_Soft lips pressed against hers and Sophie sighed. Opening her eyes, she interlaced her fingers with Elena’s._ I’m dying. I’m going to die. _All Sophie could think about was how she was leaving Elena. She feared for Elena’s life more than her own._

_“I love you,” Elena whispered. “I love you so much.”_

_Sophie squeezed Elena’s hand. “I love you, too.” Her gaze shifted to the shelves of supplies. “Listen. There’s plenty of food and water here to last you for some time. Stay here for a while. After that—”_

_Elena cut Sophie off with another kiss. “I refuse to live as an experimental test subject. I won’t.” She let go of their hands. “And I’m not letting you die, either.”_

_Before Sophie could respond, Elena grabbed the arrow and wrenched it out without warning. She screamed, a fire burning through the wound. A rush of blood flooded her lungs, choking her. Her vision grew darker and darker. She tried to fight it, but the overwhelming pain won and she blacked out._

_The next thing Sophie saw was Elena draped over her body, the black dagger lodged in her heart. Her clothes were stained with Elena’s blood, the blood that healed her._

_“No.” Sophie pulled the dagger out. “No, no no!” She held Elena in her arms, tears streaming down her face. She cried and cried and cried until nothing came out of her eyes anymore. She cried until there was nothing left but fury._

 

“They killed her, Sam. They _drove_ her to take her own life.”

“It’s not going to be easy. There’s no knowing—”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Sophie hissed, knuckles white from gripping the dagger’s handle. “I will never forgive them.”

Sam sighed and stood. “Okay, then.” He looked Sophie in the eye. “I’m with you, no matter what your decision.”

Sophie smiled softly, grateful for Sam, grateful that she was no longer alone, having to fend for herself as the army hunted her. If Sam’s father hadn’t found her in the river five years ago, she would have most definitely died. _No_. Her heart fell. _I should’ve died seven years ago._ But she didn’t die. Elena did.

Sam and Sophie ate in silence. It was never so quiet, but today was not a day for words. Sophie finished her meal quickly, leaving nothing behind. As Sam washed the dishes, she grabbed extra clothing from her room and stuffed it into a bag. The dagger hung from a strap in her belt, like it always did. She couldn’t bear the thought of not taking it with her, but she knew it would never pass the inspection. Maids didn’t carry weapons.

Sam stood at the door, covered by a black cloak. “Ready to go?”

Sophie didn’t answer, staring at the dagger and her reflection on it. Elena would never have wanted her to take revenge, but she couldn’t let it go. They’d all conspired together: the king, the queen, the commander—her _father_. Then, they framed her.

Sam reached for the weapon. “I won’t let anything happen to it. I promise.”

Sophie trusted Sam. He was the only person she trusted. Loosening her grip, she let go. Sam tucked it in his belt, concealing it under his cloak.

“You go first,” Sophie said. “I’ll wait twenty minutes, then leave through the back.”

“Okay.” Sam opened the front door, but turned around at the last second. “You’ll find me, right? When we’re in the castle, you’ll find me?” 

“I’ll find you, don’t worry. I know the soldiers quarters like the back of my hand.”

After Sam left, Sophie sat and counted in silence. _1...2...3..._ If she closed her eyes, she could see Elena’s spacious, tidy room. She went back in time, pretending she was counting as Elena hid. _53...54..._ They used to play hide and seek throughout the castle, but no matter where Elena hid, Sophie always found her. _147…_ Sometimes Elena hid in her father’s room. Sophie would enter and the king would smile, denying his daughter’s presence. At the thought of the king, Sophie clenched her jaw. How quickly he betrayed his own flesh and blood because of his selfishness. _682...683…_ He and the Queen both ripped apart Elena’s innocence when they discovered her abilities. They shattered her world with long needles and red vials, killed her with their greed. When Sophie had finished burying Elena’s body, she vowed to take revenge. She held onto her rage and pain for eight long years. Now, she was going to follow through. _1198...1199...1200._

Sophie threw the hood over her head. Swinging the bag over her shoulder, she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally open to constructive criticism, thoughts, and new ideas! Leave a comment if you come up anything :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
